This invention is generally directed to air intake and exhaust grills, and more particularly to such a unique grill which is easily assembled and adjustable.
Air intake and exhaust grills are commonly found throughout dwellings and offices for use in either air discharge into a room or for gathering return or exhaust air for removal from a room. Typically, such grills are ceiling mounted, but may also be located in a wall surface. Many of these grills are either without louvers and are therefore not adjustable or include longitudinal louvers which may be angularly reoriented to control both direction and quantity of air flow into or out of such adjustable louvered grills.
A particular installation such as found in shower rooms is that of a circular type molded of plastic material for connection by an air conduit or duct to an exhaust fan for removing humidity and odors from these areas. Applicant is aware of one such popularly-used device which includes an outer housing and an inner housing, the inner housing being held in place and made adjustable by interconnection via an axially oriented threaded shaft between the two components. However this device is both cumbersome to assemble and to adjust in use.
The present invention provides an easily assemblable air intake and exhaust grill requiring no tools or equipment for assembly of its molded components and also providing for ease of installation and ready incremental adjustment as desired by the user.